


Colours of Life

by learashi



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bittersweet, M/M, Melancholy, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi
Summary: Nino fitted perfectly into the curve of Sho’s arms, his head settling comfortably into the crook of Sho’s neck. “I will always be here for you, no matter how long it takes.”





	Colours of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday[](https://southview.dreamwidth.org/profile)[southview](https://southview.dreamwidth.org/)! I have attempted to write Sakumiya for you. I hope these drabbles are ok. They are a bit melancholy in parts and deliberately written out of sequence, but if you stick with them you will find happiness at the end.

__  
**WHITE**  


“When are you leaving?” Nino tried to keep his voice calm, acting as if it didn’t hurt so much.

“Not until Monday.” Unable to look Nino in the eye and see his own pain mirrored there, Sho looked steadfastly ahead, gazing at the mountains as if expecting them to suddenly come to life.

“So we only have two days left?” Nino’s knuckles were white as he clenched his fingers tightly around the railing of the wooden bridge.

“No,” Sho replied, stepping closer to Nino. When he was close enough to touch, Sho stopped, holding himself back from his desire to take Nino into his arms in front of the whole village. “It means that we still have two days more.”

 

_**GREEN** _

“I saw you, Sakurai Sho, and don’t even try to deny it.” Nino angrily loosened his tie as he slung his backpack over one shoulder and strode away from Sho as quickly as possible.

Sho was a step behind, confused by Nino’s sudden outburst. “Saw what?”

“That girl who brushed past you in the hallway; I saw her slip a note into your hand,” Nino said, pausing and allowing Sho to catch up. Nino hated himself for the tremor in his voice. It wasn’t even his right to be jealous; having a (possibly unrequited) crush on someone didn’t mean you were in a relationship. “If you’d told me beforehand that you liked her, I would’ve given you two some space.”

To Nino’s shame, Sho exploded with laughter, eyes almost disappearing as his face contorted with mirth. Burning with shame, Nino shoved Sho to one side and began to run. The bag bouncing awkwardly on his back allowed Sho to catch up with him after only a few hundred meters.

“I’m sorry Nino,” Sho panted as he stepped in front of Nino, blocking his path. “I didn’t mean to laugh. But the idea of me liking a girl is so ridiculous. Why would I want her, when I could have you instead?”

“Y-you what?” Nino stuttered, blinking nervously.

Taking a firm grip on Nino’s hand, Sho dragged him up a narrow alleyway between two restaurants. “I like you, Nino. And I thought that you not only knew, but you also liked me in return.”

“But what about the note?” Always cautious when it came to revealing his feelings, Nino wanted to be sure of where he stood, before fully committing himself.

“It wasn’t for me. She asked me to pass it to Matsumoto-kun when I go his place after dinner tonight to tutor him in maths.”

“Oh.”

“Is that all you’re going to say?” The light in Sho’s dark eyes dimmed as he gazed at Nino. “Aren’t you going to tell me that you like me in return?”

Nino wanted so badly to tease Sho, to make a snappy comeback, to leave him guessing. Instead he found himself blurting, “I will. I mean I do, like you that is.”

“That's all right then,” Sho said, gripping Nino’s hand and smiling to himself as he felt the answering squeeze from Nino’s small fingers.

 

_**RED** _

Sho looked down at the passport in his hand; the red cover was shiny and stiff in its newness. The pages were empty and unmarked, ready for the stamps and stains that came from regular travel.

Resting on the floor beside his bed was an equally new suitcase, sober black in colour, apart from the red and yellow striped luggage strap tied around its middle. Nino had purchased it for Sho a few weeks earlier, joking that he was going to use it to tie Sho up and not let him go until his flight was safely far away across the sea with one passenger less.

Their playful tussle over the strap had ended when Nino abruptly pulled away, turning his back to hide the tears in his eyes. When Sho had attempted to brush the tear from Nino’s cheeks, Nino had punched him hard in the arm before fleeing the room.

There was still a red mark on Sho’s bicep where the blow had landed. Nino’s anger and frustration had lent his spindly arm extra strength. Sho absently rubbed the spot as he sat down heavily on his bed, the springs squeaking with the force of his movements.

As much as he hated the thought of leaving, staying was impossible. Even though it might break their hearts in the short term, it was for the best.

 

_**ORANGE** _

“Nice car, Keio-boy,” Nino said, widening his eyes exaggeratedly. “Who’d you steal it from?”

“Jun let me borrow it.” There was a glimmer of pride in Sho’s voice as he casually stepped around and opened the passenger door for Nino.

As Sho walked around and climbed into the driver's side, Nino reclined the leather passenger seat to a more comfortable angle.  
  
“Really?” Nino asked, as Sho pulled out into the traffic. “And did you have to promise him whatever the latest fashion item is that he can’t live without in return?”

“Nino, he’s not that bad,” Sho laughed. “I just had to promise to return it in the same condition.”

“And what did he think we would be doing in it to make a mess?” Nino licked his lips and blinked seductively at Sho.

“Definitely not that. Or least I hope not.” Sho’s cheeks glowed at the thought. “I don’t want anyone else thinking about you naked.”  
  
“And do you often think about me being naked?”

The car veered dangerously as Sho’s hands slipped on the wheel, distracted by Nino’s teasing words. “Nino! Are you trying to get us both killed?”  
  
“Definitely not – just imagine how angry Jun would be if we broke his favourite toy?” Nino drawled. “So, where are we going anyway?”  
  
“I don’t really have any plans. I just want to spend as much time with you as possible before I have to go back to school,” Sho said, glancing over at Nino, who was busy fiddling with the controls for the stereo.

“If I asked you to keep driving and not stop until we reached a place where nobody knows us, and we could live exactly how we please?” Nino asked softly and sadly. “What would you say?”  
  
Rattled by Nino’s sudden change of mood, Sho was lost for words as he steered the car along the twisting ocean road, past a sea turned to liquid fire by the glow of the setting sun.

 

_**YELLOW** _

“Nino, the sun isn’t going to kill you,” Sho sighed.

“How do _you_ know?” Nino retorted. He was lurking in the tiny patch of shade provided by the scraggly trees which bordered the dunes. “I might turn to a patch of dust or spontaneously combust, like a vampire or something.”

“But you’re outside when you play baseball.” Sho plopped a wide brimmed hat on Nino’s head and dragged him out onto the sand.

“Outside – yes. In the sun – no. Why do you think I signed up for a night league?”

Nino’s attempt to dig his feet in proved fruitless, as Sho took his elbow and dragged him down to the water’s edge. Their footsteps made indents in the golden sand as they neared the delicate, lacy border of froth where the gentle waves were lapping the shore.

The edges of their hands brushed together as they walked; Sho reducing the length of his stride to keep pace with Nino. Even though Nino tried to pretend that he was unhappy at being outdoors, he was unable to keep the smile from his face, from being alone with Sho for the first time in days.

This beach was their special place, little used as it was unsuitable for swimming and far away from the cafes which vied for business at the more popular spots. The hordes of tourists that took over the town during the long, hot summers rarely bothered to venture this far.

“I’ll bet you didn’t even think of bringing something to drink,” Nino complained, more for appearances sake, rather than because he was thirsty. He didn’t think that it was good for Sho to know just how much he enjoyed his company just yet.

“I did, actually,” Sho said as he pulled a large bottle of cola out of the bag which was slung over his shoulder.

“Only one bottle?” Nino groused as he accepted the bottle and took a large gulp.

Sho wiggled his fingers at Nino, indicating that he wanted some too.

Nino handed the bottle back, watching with fascination at the undulating motion of Sho’s muscular neck as he drank half the bottle in one go.

After drinking his fill, Sho returned the bottle to Nino, who finished it off as they continued their leisurely stroll.

Much later in the day, long after the sun had disappeared and Sho had returned to his own home, Nino sat talking to his friend Aiba. The heat had dissipated as the moon took over from the sun, but the wall they were leaning on was still hot to the touch.

“So you drank from the bottle and then Sho?” Aiba closed his eyes as he imagined the scene in his head. “And then he gave it back to you?”

“Yep.” Nino slapped at a mosquito and wondered where Aiba was going with this speculation.

“You two totally shared an indirect kiss!” Aiba said, way too loudly as he spun to face Nino, offering his hand for a high five.

Nino growled and batted at Aiba’s head with his open palm, “Don’t be so stupid. There’s no such thing.”

But as Aiba’s attention was drawn to a giant moth that clumsily fluttered past, Nino touched his lips with the tip of one finger, lightly tracing the outline of his mouth, as a dreamy expression settled upon his face.

 

_**PURPLE** _

The room was still dark when Nino slipped silently out of bed. The only illumination came the half-light from the gaining moon that shone weakly through the window.

Goose pimples raised the skin in Nino’s arms, but it wasn't because he was cold. In fact, so far the winter had been remarkably mild, with only the occasional blast of cold wind whipping up the sea to an angry frenzy. He shivered now as he looked at his sleeping companion, the dark smudges under Sho’s eyes even more prominent now that he was unguarded and vulnerable.

There were so many things that Nino wished he could say to Sho as the time of their parting neared, but for once in his life words failed him. The smart words, the snarky ones and the hurtful ones still managed to tumble from his lips. Nino could see the hurt in Sho’s eyes, the slight flinch as Nino lashed out, raw with hurt and anger.

The words that Nino longed to speak, somehow stuck in the back of his throat, and remained there in a lump which made it hard for him to swallow. Words of love, of faithfulness, of hope, of desire and of longing, all somehow became trapped in a tight ball that made swallowing almost impossible.

As if sensing Nino’s absence, Sho stirred in his sleep, unconsciously reaching towards Nino’s side of the bed with his hand. A slight frown creased the skin between his eyebrows as Sho cracked open his eyes, blinking as he tried to focus in the dim light. “Nino?”

“I’m right here,” Nino whispered as he curled around Sho. Their bodies locked together like two pieces of an intricate puzzle. Nino fitted perfectly into the curve of Sho’s arms, his head settling comfortably into the crook of Sho’s neck. “I will always be here for you, no matter how long it takes.”

 

_**PINK** _

“Excuse me Senpai, but you left this behind on the desk in the library.”  
  
Sho turned to see a boy, small and impossibly young, earnestly holding out Sho’s phone, in his trembling hands. After briefly wondering what an elementary school kid was doing in the high school library, Sho noted that the boy was wearing the same uniform. “Thank you…um? I’m sorry, but I don’t know your name. Have you been at this school for long?”  
  
“This is Ninomiya-kun. He’s a freshman,” Sho’s best friend Jun said, smiling at Nino before he headed over to the bicycle rack. “He’s just joined the baseball team.”  
  
Sho noted the honey-brown eyes and cute moles on the chin and cheek of the boy. Nino’s face was rosy with embarrassment, but he looked Sho in the eye with a steady gaze. “In that case, thank you Ninomiya-kun. I would be lost without this,” Sho grinned, bowing in Nino’s direction, before rushing off after Jun.  
  
Sho was unable to resist looking back over his shoulder as he pedalled away. There was something compelling about those bright brown eyes which made Nino hard to read. Nino was small for his age and had a fragile appearance, and yet his eyes glowed with an inner strength and determination that intrigued Sho in a way that he had never yet experienced.  
  
Nino seemed rooted to the spot where he’d handed the phone back to its rightful owner; the slight brush of their fingers rendering him speechless for once.  
  
Aiba waved his hand in front of Nino’s face, snapping his fingers, “Earth to Nino! Come back to me Nino!”  
  
Nino glared as Aiba gripped the top of his arms and shook him hard enough to make his teeth rattle. “Aiba, quit it before my head falls off.”  
  
“So…Sakurai-senpai, huh? I didn’t even know you liked boys, but you definitely have excellent taste,” Aiba said excitedly. “And it seems as if he liked what he saw too.”  
  
“What? Don’t be silly,” Nino muttered, his cheeks turning a fiery red. “I just gave him his phone back, and he said thank you.”  
  
“It wasn’t what the two of you _said_. It was the way you looked at each other,” Aiba teased. “You two practically had tiny red hearts popping out of your eyes.”  
  
“Stop talking nonsense.” Nino scowled and wriggled free of Aiba’s grip, hastily changing the subject. “It's your turn to buy me a milkshake.”

Since it was always Aiba’s turn, Nino’s friend didn't object; but Aiba allowed himself a smile as he looked at the red tips of Nino’s ears as he marched ahead of him out of the school gates.

 

 

_**BLUE** _

“They offered me the job of overseas correspondent,” Sho said, putting his phone down gingerly, as if might blow up in his face.

“Overseas? As in Okinawa?” Nino tried to keep calm, even as his heart raced.

“As in wherever there's a story to be told.” Sho could hardly believe that he had just been offered his dream job.

“Oh.”

“I'll turn it down, of course.” It was the job that Sho had always wanted, but Nino was more important.

“Why would you turn it down? Isn't this what you always talked about? Isn't this why you went to your fancy-pants college?” Nino was angry with Sho for thinking that Nino would want to hold him back.

“Nino, it’s not just for a few weeks. The post is for a minimum of a year, and I don’t think I can be without you for that long,” Sho said in a very small voice. “I love you.”  
  
“I know that, you big dummy.” Although his words were harsh, Nino’s voice was affectionate. “I love you too, even though you hog the covers, snore, and pick out all the best bits when we have hotpot.”  
  
A weak smile turned up the corners of Sho’s mouth slightly, “How can I hog the covers when you always have them clutched to you in some sort of death grip?” Taking Nino’s hand and squeezing it tightly, Sho added, “I’ve never understood how those stumpy little fingers have so much strength.”  
  
“It’s not just my fingers which are strong, Sho. My heart is even stronger. I’ve survived us being separated before, and I will again. I couldn’t live with myself if you gave up this opportunity for me.” Nino pushed Sho down onto the sofa and perched on his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck as he burrowed his face into Sho’s strong chest. “I want you to go and do what you need to do for as long as necessary, because when you’ve had enough of seeing the world and finally come home, you won’t be allowed out of my sight ever again.”  
  
“What, never?” Sho murmured, kissing the top of Nino’s head and breathing in the sweet minty fragrance of his hair. “Can I at least be allowed to go to the bathroom by myself?”  
  
“Maybe. I’m not going to make any promises though.” Nino’s voice was a little stronger, as he steeled himself for the inevitable parting. “I might just keep you chained to the bed until you are too old to outrun me.”  
  
“Oh? That sounds more like a treat than punishment.” Sho’s eyes were dark as he spun sideways on the sofa, pulling Nino down alongside him.  
  
Nino’s snort of amusement as he pinched Sho’s side, only slightly helped to lift the veil of guilt that had enveloped Sho for what felt like too many years now.

 

_**BLACK** _

With their hands clasped, bodies entwined, breath mingling, Sho's eyes were dark pools as he gazed into Nino's face, which was mere centimeters away from his own.

Soft hands enveloped the tops of Sho’s arms, nails digging crescents of red into his flesh. Nino’s grip was surprisingly strong as he tugged Sho even closer, their lips meeting in an open mouthed kiss.

Their movements were unhurried and gentle, tender caresses and loving words traded in the safe haven of Sho’s bedroom. The world receded as their senses were filled with each other’s scent and the feeling of warm flesh coming together in a loving embrace.

Small sounds filled the darkened room; gasps of pleasure, the squeaking of the bed springs, the rustle of crisp sheets. The beating of their hearts and the rush of blood through their veins felt through the thin and fragile layers of skin which prevented them from melding into one.

Nino, confident about his needs, guided Sho’s movements, holding him back or drawing him closer at will. The slight hitch in Nino’s breath told Sho of his increasing arousal.

Lost in each other, time lost all meaning and the world shrank around them until only this place, and the needs of the flesh existed.

Louder now with quickened breath, biting, kissing, and tongues dancing in complicated patterns, they moved together as one.

As if lifted by the currents of a restless sea, they rode the crest of a wave together, before tumbling into utter peace, finding a safe harbour in each other's arms.

 

_**GREY** _

Aiba hummed tunelessly under his breath, repeating the same notes in an endless loop of annoyance. Nino winced and wiped down the counter with more force than absolutely necessary. Aiba would always be his best friend, but sometimes Nino wanted to grip his throat with both hands and squeeze until his eyes bugged out.

The coffee shop was tiny, but they had made it their own. They even had a group of regular customers who provided them with a steady income, and an even steadier flow of gossip. Aiba worked his magic on their patrons, warming their hearts with his open manner and cheerful smile, while Nino lurked behind the counter, making their drinks with a skilful hand and an empty heart.

The world had lost its colour; even the glistening sea seemed dull and lifeless in Nino’s eyes. He knew that he loved Sho as much as always, and that Sho loved him in return, but their separation had lasted longer than either of them had anticipated.

Twelve months had become eighteen before Sho even seemed to notice, and even then he had not returned. Two years later, Sho was still on the far side of the world. Nino, on the other hand had felt every minute of every hour of every day that Sho stayed away. He had work, and Aiba, to occupy him during the day, but when night fell, the loneliness crept into his heart right along with the darkness that filled his tiny apartment as the sun disappeared below the horizon.

They talked regularly, of course, but seeing a two dimensional version of Sho on a screen was no substitute for feeling a pair of strong arms wrapping around his waist. Even though he hated appearing needy and dependent, he often asked Sho to speak to him in his deep velvety baritone until he fell asleep, lulled by Sho’s tales of foreign climes.

Therefore, when the door to the coffee shop pinged and he heard that same familiar voice speaking to Aiba, Nino wondered if he was dreaming. But when he heard Aiba’s shriek of excitement, Nino looked up from his work and met a pair of familiar dark eyes. A sharp pain pierced Nino’s chest and the room spun on its axis as an exhausted and disheveled Sho smiled at him and dropped his bags on the floor with a thud.

Nino turned his back and faced the gleaming coffee machine, steadfastly ignoring Sho’s hurt expression reflected back at him in the gleaming chrome.

 

_**SILVER** _

The air was warm and filled with the smell of food wafting from the row of stalls which lined the street closest to the beach.

Taking advantage of the darkness, Sho clasped Nino’s hand, squeezing it reassuringly. The beach was crowded with people searching for the best vantage point. But Nino knew exactly where to go, pulling Sho with him past the rocks which marked the edge of the main beach.

When Nino was satisfied with their position, he gestured to Sho, indicating that he could put his bag down. Sighing with relief, Sho rubbed his shoulder, sore from carrying the excessively heavy burden. “What have you got in here?” Sho groaned, as he dumped the bag down on the warm sand.

“Food, of course, and a blanket for us to sit on, insect repellent, a torch and some beers,” Nino replied, perching on a rock as he waited for Sho to unpack everything.

“Aiba packed this, didn't he?” Sho paused in his unpacking to admire a box of perfectly shaped onigiri.

“He loves this kind of thing,” Nino replied, blinking innocently.

“And he does everything you tell him to do,” Sho added.

“He owes me. Not everyone has the privilege of having me as a best friend.”

Sho, who knew that Aiba had done his best to save Nino from being picked on at both elementary school and middle school, was eternally grateful to Nino’s friend. Once Sho had made it perfectly clear that Nino was under his protection in high school, Nino had no longer been the bullies main target, but Nino had never quite been able to quite shake off his earlier difficulties. “I'm sure he is deeply honoured.”

Nino displayed his trademark gummy grin, “He was looking for an opportunity to practice for when we open the coffee shop anyway.“

“That's definitely going to happen?” Sho asked as he tugged Nino down onto the blanket beside him.

“As soon as we get the money together. Which shouldn't take long once we both leave school and start working.” Nino’s eyes sparkled at the thought of finally being free to make his own decisions. “We’re not smart like you, mister going to study at a fancy university.”

Sho winced at the hurt in Nino’s voice, feeling a corresponding stab of pain in his own chest at the thought of only seeing Nino during holidays. They had talked about this many times as graduation neared, with Nino vehemently insisting that Sho pursue his dreams of studying journalism.

“You know that you can always visit me for dirty weekends,” Sho said suggestively, attempting to break the sombre mood.

“Do you mean having lots of sex? Or do you mean that your share apartment is going to be just as filthy as your bedroom is now?” Nino’s eyebrow quirked teasingly.

“It isn't filthy! I just have too many books,” Sho protested, pulling Nino into his arms, safe in the knowledge that nobody could see them tucked away in this dark corner.

“Riiigggghht,” Nino said, settling himself comfortably on Sho’s lap ghosting his lips over Sho’s plush mouth.

Before Sho could protest any further, a chrysanthemum of silver sparks illuminated the sky, drawing out a gasp of pleasure from the hundreds of people who had gathered along the shore. It was closely followed by bursts of red and green, the crack of their eruptions making small children scream.

In their quiet corner, Sho looked into Nino’s eyes, made even more beautiful by the bright reflected colours. “I love you.”

“What? I can't hear you over the fireworks.” Nino teased, his heart thudding with excitement.

“I LOVE YOU NINOMIYA KAZUNARI!” Sho called out loudly, his face turned to the sky.

“Shhh,” Nino laughed. “Too loud.”

“Oh, really? And what are you going to do about it?”

The best way Nino could think of to shut Sho up was to knock him down and kiss him as the fireworks continued to illuminate the sky above their heads.

 

_**BROWN** _

They were many shades to Nino's eyes; they changed colour as quickly as the ocean. And just as the ocean alternates between turbulent and peaceful, Nino's moods were equally unpredictable.

At this moment Nino’s eyes were a deep colour akin to the burnished shell of a chestnut. Sho knew that this meant danger, but after more than twenty four hours of traveling, he was finally home. And after deciding to seek Nino out at the coffee shop, without first sleeping, he was delirious enough to take risks. “Nino, I'm home.” Sho held out his arms wide, in an invitation to Nino.

“Good afternoon sir. What can I get for you?” Nino’s face was smooth and emotionless.

Taken aback by Nino’s coldness, Sho responded in kind, “Caramel latte, please.”

“Go and sit down and I'll bring it over,” Nino gestured to the table jammed in the back, right next to the toilet. It wasn't usually used for customers; Nino and Aiba mostly sat at it to do their paperwork after they closed.

“Nino, I…”

“Sit.” Flecks of gold flickered briefly in Nino’s eyes, but his face remained impassive.

Jetlag left Sho with the feeling that he was floating on an invisible wave, as he drifted over to his seat. Aiba mouthed something from the entrance way to the shop, offering a thumbs-up as he turned to sign to “closed” as he left. The fact that he was dragging one of their best customers behind him, still clutching his drink in one hand and a pastry in the other, didn't seem to concern either Aiba or said customer. Ohno was still licking sugar from his lips as he was bodily removed from the store, plate in one hand, coffee cup in the other.  
  
Silence filled the room as Nino took an extra amount of time to prepare Sho’s drink, staring into the cup as if it contained the secrets of the universe. The routine and well-practiced moves soothed Nino, allowing him to rein in his emotions.

Nino placed the cup down in front of Sho with frosty precision, careful to not slam it down on the table as he desired. “How nice of you to pay us a visit. Will you be staying long?”

Unfazed by Nino’s sharp tongue, Sho rummaged in his jacket and pulled out a dog-eared red book, bent and well used. Opening the book, Sho momentarily flicked through the pages, smiling briefly at the record of countries visited and stories told. He met Nino’s eyes and with one sharp movement Sho ripped the passport in half, and then in half again, tossing the tattered remnants down onto the table under Nino’s startled gaze. “Forever. That's how long I’m staying.”

“Until the next big story?” Nino’s eyes, dark and liquid as honey, burned into Sho’s.

“Until you tell me you don't want me anymore,” Sho said softly. “I’ve been offered a book deal. This means I will be able to work from home. Which home I work from is entirely up to you.”

Nino picked up the pieces and allowed them to fall through his fingers, “Are you sure about this? Because I meant it when I said that once I had you in my clutches I wouldn't let you go.”

“I’ve travelled the world and seen many things, but nothing as beautiful as those caramel eyes of yours, even when you glared at me like you did when I came in just now. I love you Nino, and I don't want us to spend another minute apart.” Sho pulled a flat rectangular box out of his bag, and placed it on top of the remnants of his passport. “This should prove my sincerity.”

Nino narrowed his eyes and slowly opened his gift. A bark of laughter burst from Nino’s throat, as he tossed his head back, at the sight. Nestled inside was a shiny set of silver handcuffs. “You remembered?”

“I don't just remember; I look forward to it,” Sho said in a voice as deep as treacle.


End file.
